Deleted
by rein hitomi
Summary: Memories are never deleted with just a click away. One-sided SenHana.


**Pairing:** one-sided SenHana

**Genre:** General maybe.

**Author's note:** This drabble was made last Christmas 2006. I was looking at the pictures saved in my documents and voila, I ended up screwing my head off just to make this one work out. Crappy humour ahead, bad attempt at writing a lime scene. Also, I couldn't for the life of me figure out why the pairing was one-sided. Usually I end them up together, but eh.

**Summary: **Memories are never deleted with just a click away. One-sided SenHana.

* * *

**Deleted**

_Click. Click._

And as I stared at what elders say "television" with a "rat," which they cleverly pointed out as something that didn't look like a rat at all. Well, it wasn't a rat actually. And it wasn't a television either. Computer, simply put, and the "rat" was what techno people would call a mouse. Where was I? Oh yeah, the pictures…

_Click. Click._

Little images reflected on the screen occupied my wary eyes and my equally tired mind. Dozens of pictures in red and green with dashes of blue and yellow and mixed with other colours stole my long lost attention, dragged me back to what I was really doing. Why I still looked at these pictures in my documents, I never knew. It was just that I could never stop myself from doing so.

_Click. Click._

I laughed softly when I came across a familiar picture. The picture, as I remembered, was taken after our first… uh, _night_ together. I grinned my trademark smile. Oh yeah, it was one helluva night. You suddenly appeared at my doorstep and began to kiss me senseless. Then I led us to my room, had one helluva time trying to take off your clothes. You did too, as I remembered. And those hot, passionate kisses, oh God. It was nothing short of heaven. You moaned different kinds of moans, made me desire you more, compelled me to cross the line. You fumbled with the buttons of my trousers, unaware of the contact you made on my manhood. I got harder than I imagined. Our lips never parted while that whole get-out-of-those-damn-clothes thing occurred. Finally you pulled the denim down, and wasted no time in doing the same with my boxers. I decided to be fair, so I unbuttoned your pants, my lips never left yours. I pulled the pants and boxers at the same time then turned to attack your neck. Your muffled moans made me more excited. I sucked on your neck harder, and elicited another seductive moan. It was then that you pushed me to the bed and pinned me, but to no avail. I got up and this time pushed you down, I lay atop you. The kisses started again, this time it was wilder…

I thought I'd rather stop. Wouldn't want to corrupt minds, ne?

That was a great night.

And yet…

Why did I feel like this?

* * *

**_Beams reached the pristine white covers of the bed, created a soft tone, and made the figure which lay on the bed stand out. Long tan fingers gripped at the covers, the perfect icon of innocence. That long neck which bore the marks of that blissful night was exposed to the sunlight, and made a subtle bronze-golden. Red locks spilled across the downy pillow were accented with a golden reflected light. That_****_ shadowed face held the infamous naïveté expression that never failed to catch attention... _**

* * *

I closed my eyes and smiled.

Hana-kun.

_Click. Click._

I opened my eyes as I began to select one of the many pictures I had been looking at. However, I found myself selecting all thumbnails existing in my documents. I knew I was crazy enough to do this. Nonetheless, I didn't want to reminisce. It just...hurt so much to think about it all.

_Click._

I moved the pointer to the one option I'd hate to use.

_Click._ _Ding!_

A pop-up box appeared, asked me if I… really wanted to…

I closed my eyes and hesitated a moment. Right hand began to move without my consent, the pointer hovered at the "Yes" option. Should I really do this? I took a last glance at your sleeping picture…

_Click._

I needed to…do that. After all, I needed to move on, ne, Hana-kun?

I stared at the monitor wistfully. Then smiled a rather pained one.

I could at least forget this...feeling I felt for you. But I knew it would not be as easy as deleting your memories saved in my computer.

Then again, it was but a wistful thought. I knew I could never forget you.

* * *

Review please, it makes an author's day!


End file.
